Una mirada vale mas que mil palabras
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Soledad, miedo y dolor, hace que las personas tomen decisiones desesperada sin pensar en el dolor de los demás, es la causa que los separa...Es un Oneshot de tragedia y Confort, el cual esta centrado en los pensamientos de Lenalee en un futuro, trágico...


**Discleaimer:** D. Gray Man no me pertenece. Si lo tuviera Dios sabe lo que haría emparejar a todos los exorcistas, =P.

Disculpen a mi mente pero esto estaba guardado en el rincón del olvido, y decidí ponerlo a la luz aunque creo que no devi ponerlo a la luz *deprimida, por los errores que hay en este Oneshot* Bien no siendo mas les dejo como se lee esto...

* * *

-Con letra normal son palabras, de los personales

_-Con letra cursiva son los pensamientos de Lenalee y los acciones relatadas en primera persona_

_**-Con negrita y cursiva palabras dicha en pasado.**_

* * *

**Una Mirada, Vale Más Que Mil Palabra**

La soledad es algo que el ser humano huye,

Es un miedo que nos causa dolor y nos pone débil,

El ser rechazado es lo que hace que las personas se sientan solas e incompletas,

Pero si el miedo y el dolor es lo que hay que pagar,

Entonces es un precio digno por el cual dar lo que corresponde.

Es por eso que cuando miramos a las personas,

Queremos reflejar las inquietudes y miedos que causan la soledad,

Y es por eso que creo firmemente que,

Una mirada, Vale Más Que Mil Palabras….

* * *

_Siempre he escuchado ese refrán, y creo que en verdad tiene un significado digno y valedero, ¿porqué?, es una pregunta y la razón de que solo en este momento no puedo identificar, entre ese significado hay una realidad que me acompaña y a la vez me atormenta, es donde puedo ver que el miedo, es algo que siempre me acompaña a mí y a mis compañeros exorcistas._

_Ese sentimiento hace que refleje todo, sin palabras, o gentos, las personas pueden saber lo que pasa, es por eso, que este miedo puede reflejar las duda de mi mirada. _

_Es un pensamiento vacio, pero es lo que siento._

–Lenalee-chan, ¿estas bien? –preguntó Miranda_, dándome una mirada preocupada._

–Sí, Señorita Miranda –digo, _mientras le regalo una de mis sonrisas falsas, la verdad ya nada es igual desde hace un tiempo y me siento cansada de tener que actuar. _

–Lenalee-chan, no estas bien eso lo puedo ver, por qué no, nos dices lo que pasa –pregunta, _dándome una mirad lastimera y fija en mis acciones, mientras espera una reacción de mi parte, me doy cuenta que el tiempo no cambia lo que hace característica a Miranda. _

_Solo sonrió amargamente y despego mi mirada de ella para posarla en el oscuro cielo. Suspiro fuertemente y decido decirle lo que pienso solo para ver la desilusión en su ser._

–Es extraño que me fije en las pocos sobrevivientes del ataque Akuma en un momento así, cabe decir que este es el segundo después del que paso hace cinco años en la Orden Europea, es triste ver que el Conde sigue siendo fuerte, él puede destruirnos en cualquier momento, si el corazón de la Inocencia apareciera y lo destruyera sera mucho mas fácil, no le parece Señorita Miranda –digo, _sin mirarla mientras camino hasta el balcón que se encuentra a unos pasos de donde estamos._

–Es gracioso si lo veo de otra forma. Somos muy débiles, el puede acabarnos cuando quiera, eso puedo verlo y creerlo ya que todo esto es lo que pasa, me he dado cuenta que todo esto es el fin para nosotros, entiende Señorita Miranda me he dejado llevar por un pensamiento muy oscuro, Es gracioso, no le parece que esto que está pasando es preocupante para mi salud mental, la cual creo que tengo muy desgastada por las cosas que han pasado en estos Años, dígame no cree que esta es la mejor forma, si todos morimos y alguien sobrevive, no sufrirá la muerte del que se sacrifico por esta absurda guerra –digo, _dándole una mirada fría y calculadora, al mirarla veo que sus ojos están plagados de lagrimas frescas y hace que me sienta mal por mis palabras y acciones. _

–Te has distanciado tanto Lenalee-chan, ¿por qué lo haces? por que dices esto, en verdad no te entiendo –pregunta entre hipidos, _mientras me mira como si yo estuviese mal de mis acciones, haciéndome ver que la estoy lastimando._

_Suspiro cansadamente y tomo la cabeza entre mis manos, mientras siento una punzada de dolor en todo mi ser, producto del estrés en el que me encuentro y del usar tanto tiempo la inocencia, cierro mis ojos y pienso, le digo la verdad del por que he decidido distanciarme de todos, o mejor le doy una respuesta lógica la cual no vincule mis sentimientos._

_Esto es tan cansado, la vida no es fácil, ni para los que ya no tienen nada que perder… ¿Por qué pienso de esta manera?, no lo sé, o quizás sí y no lo quiero ver, el dolor en mi cabeza es insoportable y creo que la Señorita Miranda se está preocupando… me siento cansada e insegura también, asimismo quizás sea por que hoy es el día en que se supone esta guerra terminara. Y la promesa que tengo con mi inocencia se debe de cumplir...Al pensarlo una sonrisa cansina se posa en mi rostro, es gracioso y a la vez triste ya todo esta decidido desde el principio. _

–Las emociones Son el problema de todo, ellas se desbordan y hace que nos confundamos en el camino, para todos Señorita Miranda esto es deprimente, ya sabemos el resultado de lo que pasara en esta guerra, es por eso que nos llenan de tantas inquietudes, no sabemos como expresarnos si este es el fin y eso es el porqué de tantas preguntas surgen en mi mente, lo que no quiero es causar molestia para los demás, ya que siempre me han protegido de mi misma, yo quiero saber que es lo que puedo hacer para que todos logremos sobrevivir a esto, es por eso que quiero descubrir hoy en día mi deber...aunque antes de eso debo decidir si es correcto tomar esta decisión para con los demás –digo, _después de desplazar estos pensamientos de condenación de mi misma, es mejor que dejo todo hasta el fondo de mi mente._

_Me doy cuenta que lo que digo a Miranda es confuso._

_-_No se preocupe Señorita miranda lo que digo son simples divagaciones de mi pensamiento, no me tome en cuenta -digo, _mientras siento el viento soplar y mover mis largos cabellos, el mismo viento se compadece de mi, es alentador y a la vez cansado. Me doy cuenta que Miranda solo asiente en la comprensión, aliviandome de no tener que explicarle mi lógica retorcida._

–Dime Lenalee-chan solo responde mi pregunta, ¿por qué dejaste de llamarme Miranda?...por qué te alejas de nosotros –pregunta, _haciendo que imágenes de las sonrisas de todos pasen por mi mente y me de cuenta que mis sentimientos aun me enlazan a los demás, es peligroso ya que mi deber es olvidar. _

_Sonrió lánguidamente y decido salir de esto, es mejor que nadie se entere._

–Soy muy descuidada, en verdad creo que es mejor que dejemos así, deberíamos de descansar Miranda, en lugar de estar preocupándose por lo que sienten los demás, debería de preocuparse en lo que pasara dentro de unas horas...ya que, en vez de estar aquí deberíamos de decir lo que sentimos a los demás, en lugar de estar parada esperando lo inevitable. –digo, _haciendo que Miranda me dé una mirada de perplejidad y confusión en mis palabras. _

–No te preocupes Señorita Miranda, lo mejor que hay que hacer es que descansar ya que la pelea será más extenuante, no debe de preocuparse ya que todo se solucionara, confié en mí –expreso, _dándole una más de mis sonrisas falsas. _

–No deberías de sonreír de esa forma Lenalee-chan, se que sientes miedo y dolor, por eso no deberías de Sonreír de esa manera, hace mucho tiempo que no te he visto llorar, en verdad preocupas a todos... Allen se preocupa por ti–dijo concluyendo la platica, _mientras hace ademan de retirarse, haciendo que mi sonrisa decayera con lo dicho, esto me confunde, no pudo caer, yo no puedo estar cerca de mis camaradas no puedo dejarme dominar por mis acciones. _

_Antes de que se fuera por completo susurro unas palabras que hacen que se detenga y se gire para verme, su mirada es simplemente sorpresa y miedo, haciendo que ella se estremezca por lo dicho, en verdad le he confesado lo que me pasa en verdad le he dicho lo que soy realmente, yo soy muy contradictoria._

–Pero, creo que al tener esto en mi, pierdo la capacidad de no poder hacer llegar lo que ciento a la persona que amo, es por eso que odio el destino que ese cruel Dios me ha dado, Señorita Miranda, dime que es lo que debo hacer, ya no nos queda tiempo, el fin se acerca, y el mio es inevitable –suspiro, _de verdad que estoy muy desesperada como para decirle lo que me pasa, de decirle mi destino. _

_Cierro mis ojos, Siento que me pierdo en la oscuridad, como la vez en que el Conde tarto de destruirme en el ataque al Arca._

_La calma y la paz que sentí en sus brazos cuando me rescato de una muerte inevitable, en esa ocasión la anhelo, solo para poder calmarme y seguir._

_No se en que momento paso, pero sin pensarlo Miranda me está dando un abrazo, haciéndome recordar que no estoy sola, esto en verdad hace que me sienta culpable al poner esta carga en sus hombros. _

–Yo pienso que él debe de saberlo Lenalee-chan ya que tu mirada te delata, el ya sabe que algo esta mal –dijo, _mientras más lágrimas surcan su rostro pálido y cansado._

_Al escuchar su opinión mi corazón se disparo y hizo que una imagen de él aparezca en mi mente haciendo que confirme que lo que siento no es miedo, o aberración, el latir de mi corazón por él no es algo pasajero o caprichoso como pensé que era, en verdad esto es peligroso para mi, y para todos. _

–Soy tan tonta, en verdad me confundo con facilidad. –_digo en el hombro de Miranda, haciendo que ella apriete mas el abrazo dándome un poco de seguridad _

–Pero por favor no le digas lo que me pasa, porque no quiero que se preocupen más de lo que ya están, no quiero ser la causa de mas tristeza para todos. -_ella solo asiente. _

_Creo que esto no ayuda a detener la ola de pensamientos en mí, por que solo logra que surjan nuevas preguntas, como. ¿Porque las miradas, tienen que revelar tantas emociones y significados que las mismas palabras no pueden expresar? en verdad estoy en problemas._

–La duda de mi corazón se hace cada vez más grande Miranda, eso me confunde… pero debo ser fuerte si quiero un futuro para los demás ¿verdad? –digo, _mientras me alejo del lecho de Miranda, la cual solo sonríe cansadamente y se va, creo que ella no podrá soportar la carga que le he impuesto, soy muy cruel ._

* * *

_Camino sin rumbo por los lúgubres corredores de la Orden, mientras mis pensamiento se funden con la realidad de lo que pasa, soy la razón de la intranquilidad de mis compañeros._

_Hoy siendo el día en que la humanidad ganara o perderá esta guerra, es normal que haya inquietudes en mi corazón como en el de los demás, al caminar sin rumbo sin querer escucho la voz de conocidos míos dándome una razón para detener mi caminata sin rumbo. _

_Giro mi mirada y trato de buscar la vos de alguien en particular y del que he causado malestar con el tiempo. _

_La encuentro y hace que mi corazón lata mas fuerte, me hace volver a pensar en verdad vale la pena lo que are. _

_Si todos estamos inquietos y con aprensión entonces él también debe sentir miedo ¿verdad?, no debería de causarle mas inquietud… pero entonces ¿porque no puedo encontrar rastro de esas emociones en su mirada? ¿el es tan fuerte? una parte de mi, en verdad hace que quiera decirlo sin miedo._

_Trato de olvidar la sensación que tengo en las miradas de todas las personas que están a mi alrededor, y me enfoco en la mirada de él, al chocar nuestras miradas me doy cuenta que la conexión que teníamos sigue ahí. _

_Los susurros, se escuchan por el lugar, ya que es normal el que se inquieten al verme tan cerca de ellos, comprendo que estén inquietos por, y el hecho de que este presente y tan cerca de mis antiguos amigos les debe de estar sorprendiendo, en verdad la incertidumbre de que algo malo esta pasando se siente en el ambiente, es normal que los murmullos sobre mi sean tan fuertes, ya hace tiempo que me he rehusado a tratar con ellos, después de lo sucedido._

_El alboroto hace que él se inquiete y se de cuenta de mi presencia a su alrededor esta llamando la atención._

_Me mira y agacha su rostro, esa acción me lastima y me hace entender que no me quiere a su alrededor, pero luego de un momento a otro levantar la mirada y la enfocar en mi rostro, sus preciosos ojos Plateados en mí ser me hace estremecer, me doy cuenta que su mirada sigue siendo igual que siempre, determinada, cálida, y confiada, con un pequeño resplandor de anhelo que hace solo me confunda más._

_Me pregunto ¿porque todos tiene miradas tan frías y despectivas?, por que la mirada de él es diferente a la de los demás, por que siento que en verdad este es el fin, ¿porque siento que ya no lo veré nunca más?, si él me está dando una mirada que me asegura que todo estará bien, que ganaremos, que el ganara, por que siento que ya no la podre ver. _

_El silencio gobierna a los presentes, me tiene muy asustada, aterrada y sin salida, el silencio hace que mi mente genere preguntas que en vez de animarme destruyen mi fe y confianza en mi misma, las preguntas que resuenan en mi son tan tristes y oscuras, en ves de tener respuestas que me consuele, solo consigo que me aterran mas, esto no me ayuda a calmar esta ola de temor en mi corazón. _

_¡Por qué!, dios dime por que, porque tengo tanto miedo, odio saber que mi destino es estar sola, dime, solo dime, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo la elegida? _

_El silencio es el ambiente aumenta la sensación de desolación en mi ser, yo en verdad soy la persona que mas odia el destino, que hice para merecer esto. _

_Si tan solo supiera que significo en este mundo, que soy para todos...que soy para él, ¿dejaría de torturarme y cuestionarme? _

_Respiro hondo y trato de calmar estas sensaciones de malestar y temor, lo que necesito es armarme de valor para tratar de reflejar confianza y esperanza en mi ser._

* * *

_Que apático en pensar en un poco de esperanza, es gracioso ya que es eso de lo cual carezco, pero espero que la mentira que trato de reflejar sea de ayuda para los demás, sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que aprendí de ti en el pasado, con el fin de subir el animo a los demás._

_Recuerdo que este tipo de sonrisas me calmaban en el peor de los momentos, es por eso que me acerco a la sección donde están los científicos, y creo que mi sonrisa flaqueo un poco ya que me percate de lo que sus miradas reflejan, en esta situación de problema la desesperanza los tiene amarrados, dios como odio ver la tristeza, desolación y resignación, en sus rostros, por que son tan claros como el cristal,…se supone que debo de seguir con mi plan y animarlos, pero se que eso solo calmara y dejara lo peor para el final, esto no evitara lo inevitable, solo debo enfocarme en ayudarme a dar simplemente valor y esperar lo mejor. _

_Pero por que el miedo y desesperación, son lo único que reflejan las miradas de lo que queda de mi familia, por que, no nos armemos juntos del coraje que necesitamos. me encuentro con el jefe de sección Rever y creo que mi sonrisa se marco un poco mas, solo para ser sustituida por un seño fruncido al ver quien entro en el Hall._

_-_¡Ha! Dios, por que tenia que llegar él _–exclamo suavemente, mi mente se altera al ver esa mirada tan simple pero, tan mortal, son la combinación de la ironía y arrogancia, que solo puede reflejar el Director Revellier, decido alejarme y seguir en un rincón antes de que me vea, siempre le he rehuido y hoy no sera diferente._

* * *

_La rabia, miedo, desesperación, el odio y promesa son lo que permite que la inocencia se mantenga en movimiento, alerta,y fuerte, es el poder que en los peores momentos de nuestras batallas se muestran en nosotros los Exorcistas, es el cual nos salvan de una muerte segura…y También, es la composición para la creación de la desolación en nuestro ser._

S_uspiro y decido callar la exclamaciones de advertencia que escucho en mi mente, las cuales me piden a gritos que hulla de aquí, no se porque, pero siempre, siempre, cuando él Director esta en la Orden deseo huir de inmediato, hago palanca de olvidar su presencia y muevo mi mirada solo para posarla en ti, mi amado Allen Walker, el destructor del tiempo y portador de las memorias del Noé 14°avo conocido como el Noé de la destrucción, y también conocido como Neah Walker, te miro y puedo encontrar en ti, la diferencia que me ayuda a seguir adelante y a dudar de lo que busco._

_Me doy cuenta que tu mirada sigue reflejando calidez y esperanza, con una pequeña chispa de emoción la cual es imperceptible para muchos que no te conocen. Estas en un rincón de la demacrada Orden Oscura, y ¿me estas mirando fijamente?, debo de estar en un error, por que siento que estas esperando a que dé el primer paso. Quizás solo alucino._

_Me entra rabia y tristeza al ver las persona que están a tu lado son los peones del hombre que jamás deseare nombrar, ellos tienen un aura que simplemente es despectiva y mortífera, no solo por eso también es por que ellos mantienen una mirada penetrante para con tigo, es como si esperaran que cometieras una falta, como si esperaran a que nos traicionaras, como cuando te acusaron en el pasado de traición. _

_sonrió lánguidamente al recordar cómo te despediste de mí esa noche, en verdad pensé que jamas volverías a nosotros, esa noche me di cuenta lo importante que eres para mí._

_Olvido ese triste recuerdo y me fijo en los nuevos encapuchados que te miran en la distancia, solo para caer en cuenta que tu mirada esta en otra parte y me fijo una vez mas en los encapuchados, solo para ver lo que mas aborrasco._

_Puedo ver en ellos lo que piensan, se muy bien en lo que están pensando sin necesidad de verlos cara a cara, ellos creen que tú podrías traicionarnos en cualquier momento, uno de los hombre me mira y hace una señal de saludo, la cual respondo con una inclinación de cabeza y un pesado intento de sonreír, creo que es una broma el sonreír a esa escorias, ya que simplemente deberían de morir, increíble yo deseo que mueran en verdad me estoy volviendo muy cruel, pero es que se lo que piensan lo puedo ver, ellos son personas que no te conocen cómo Lavi, Kanda, Marie, Krory, Miranda, Timoty y todos los de la sección científica, ellos no deberían de darte ese tipo de mirada ya que no saben lo que tú serias capas de te sacrificas para que ellos estuviesen bien, de verdad tiene un complejo de héroe y de masoquista, aunque soy igual a ti en lo masoquista. Ellos unos completos desconocidos serán los que sobrevivan en repulsivo mundo, odio el destino de todos los portadores de inocencia tiene que cargar, y odio el hecho de que tu destino es igual de cruel o más oscuro, de lo que es y sera el mío._

_Lo sé, sé que tú jamás nos traicionarías, ya que es imposible el que puedas traicionarnos, tu solo intentaste de demostrarnos y demostrar a los altos mandos que podías seguir con la carga de exorcista sin necesidad de ellos, en el pasado lo único que buscabas es protegernos de lo desconocido que habita en tu interior, por temor a lastimamos._

* * *

_El ambiente que esas personas generan a tú alrededor solo hace que me tensa mas y quiera hacerme desistir de lo que quiero hacer, pero si no lo hago ahora nunca sera._

"_**Dios, si en verdad existes, espero que el destino que me has impuesto, me permita estar con él en mi ultimo momento." **  
_

_Esas palabras las dije en el pasado, resuenan en mi mente y recuerdos._

_Me tomo mi tiempo y miro al cielo estrellado que una ventana cercana me permite admirar, es precioso y silencioso, no sé, pero al ver las estrellas de este cielo me hace recordar el color de tus ojos, y me lleva a un recuerdo parecido a lo que paso una noche parecida a esta. _

_Solo que la diferencia de esa noche y la del ahora, son tan diferentes, ya que hoy 20 de febrero, se declaro el inicio y posiblemente el fin de este espectáculo y guerra, espectáculo no tiene nada. _

_No sé que le ve de espectáculo al derramamiento de sangre en esta guerra, el Conde es raro, pero que se puede esperar de una mente tan retorcida y desigual, al fin y al cabo es el Conde y él es incomprensible para nosotros. _

_Eso me recuerda que irónicamente hoy es mi cumpleaños 21, quien lo diría, precisamente hoy es el día del termino de esta guerra maldita, aunque creo que el verdadero encuentro empezara al amanecer, la verdadera masacre solo se presentara para ello mientras yo enfrento mi destino en el resonar de mi inocencia. _

_Solo faltan 7 horas para el término de esta Guerra –susurro despectivamente, haciendo que inconscientemente llame la atención de transeúntes que pasan a mi lado._

* * *

_Recuerdos de hace dos años invaden mi mente, haciendo que me de cuenta que puramente soy una persona débil, recuerdo que quizás pude haber hecho mas en esta guerra que cualquier otro, si tan solo no hubiese intervenido en el despertar del 14°avo, quizás solo quizás esta guerra hubiese acabado cuando aun tenía 18, solo con pensar eso me siento idiota y repulsiva, ¿Por qué?, ya que aunque pude haberme quedado con los brazos cruzados, mi corazón y mi cuerpo no se hubiesen detenido en evitar lo sucedido con Allen, no me importo el dolor que soporte ya que jamas me hubiese perdonado el no detener su agonía y ver como estaba desaparecido._

_Esa es una de las razones del que tu seas la persona que más quiero en este mundo, y verte desaparecer es por lo mucho insoportable, es por eso que me juzgo siempre desde esos días, el pensar que hubiese sido mejor quedarme de manos cruzadas, sin hacer nada y permitir que él desaparezca, hace que me odie a mi misma, me hacen soñar pesadillas, me hace sentir que soy horrible, y me hace creer que no merezco sentir lo que siento por él. _

_Porqué simplemente soy insoportable y débil, no esto no es una escusa, es por eso que desde ese día no me acerco mas de lo necesario a ti, solo porque me deje agobiar de los pensamientos oscuros y la duda, me separe de lo que me traía felicidad, quizás si fuese diferente de lo que soy, si hubiese sido mas fuerte no me hubiese distanciado de ti y no hubiese sido el fin de la relación amistosa que teníamos, soy tan patética, pero aun así me siento conforme, con verte a la distancia._

_pienso mientras veo que estás hablando con Link, que es mejor que las palabras que quiero pronunciar no sean escuchadas, que es mejor callar y no decir nada. _

_Me arrepiento de distanciarme y prohibiré estar a tu lado, al menos como amigos, solo me queda el consuelo de haberte ayudado en ese momento de dolor y evitar que no desaparecieras... es el único gozo que me permite sonreír sin culpa y decir valió la pena._

_Por que el pensar que al arriesgar mi vida y dejarla al limite solo para ayudarte, valió la pena todo mi dolor, quizás sea el único recuerdo que que de cuando desaparezca, ademas de los muchos recuerdos de ocasiones en las que me salvaste de una muerte segura, el que mi mundo no haya desaparecido el día cuando mi hermano murió en manos del Conde, el evitar que me destruyera en esa ocasión fuiste y sigues siendo tu._

* * *

_Esos recuerdos que hacían mi mundo una pesadilla ya no son nada. Hay tantas cosas que me hace sentir feliz, el salvar a inocentes, el que la naturaleza me regale la tranquilidad, el ver a Kanda con vida y a Lavi con su verdadera personalidad y franqueza,... pero creo que me mentiría el no decir que sé que por él quiero vivir lo máximo._

_Solo para verte así sea desde la distancia, solo para ver que él que estés hoy aquí, solo para verte sonreír a los demás y que sea feliz a la distancia. Pero...a la vez me gustaría que esa sonrisa solo fuese para mi como en el pasado... soy tan contradictoria y aun así me siento satisfecha._

–Lenalee-san ¿se encuentra bien? –me pregunta Chouji, _haciendo que los demás me miren expectantes en mi respuesta, creo que mis divagaciones esta llamando la atención de los demás, no se cuanto tiempo me la he pasado parada en el rincón del Hall._

-Si –digo fríamente_, mientras enfoco mi mirada lejos de los demás espectadores, aun en esta ocasión siento vergüenza de mis acciones. _–Solo estoy penando –concluyo,_ mientras recuerdo el día en que mi amado hermano Komui murió y no logre acercarme a él para decirle adiós en mi misión a Francia, recuerdo que el dí anterior el me hizo una pregunta muy fuera de lugar, la cual no le responde por la vergüenza ademas de ser mi mayor secreto, que tonta fui, recuerdo tan claro como si fuese ayer cuando me pregunto quién era la persona que me gustaba, y yo por vergüenza no pude decirle la verdad y salio la discusión del que posiblemente me gusta era Lavi que ironía, decidí esconder lo que siento por ti Allen y mi hermano se fue de este mundo, sin que yo pudiera decirle lo que siento por ti._

_Es por eso que jure en silenciar lo que siento ante su tumba, que en el momento en que decida hablar contigo Allen, sería la última vez ya que mi inocencia tiene un plan para mí…de verdad no me entiendo, soy muy contradictoria, eso duele, duele mucho por que soy yo por que no puede ser alguien mas._

* * *

_¿Por qué?, creo que todo el mundo se lo pregunta y también me lo pregunto, cada noche desde que sucedió ese trágico día, la elección de portadores... es nostálgico ver que el amor es algo hermoso, dulce, cálido que hay que demostrar sin temor alguno, pero para mí al ser una Exorcista y portadora es amor podría matarme en el campo de batalla, quizás suene como una excusa, sé que él sufre como yo, ya que increíblemente me dijiste lo que sientes ese día fui muy feliz y a la vez muy triste, ya que no tuve el valor de encararte y decirte lo que siento._

_Quien diría que Allen Walker, me amaba... o ama, la verdad no sé si es cierto o falso, ya que ese día hui de sus palabras, por temor a no merecerlo y mi promesa a la inocencia y mi hermano, por qué si hablaba con tigo sería la última vez, al menos hasta que acabemos con esta guerra…soy muy egoísta para con tigo. _

_Sé que él entiende lo que siento, pero aun así entiendo lo mucho que lo he hecho sufrir, desde hace casi tres años, ya que no hablo con él como lo hacia cuando lo conocí, ya ni siquiera sabemos lo que siente el uno por el otro, si no es estrictamente necesario dirigir la palabra en el campo de batalla no oiría su melodiosa voz._

* * *

Tú _siempre me das una mirada cálida y una dulce sonrisa que me da calma y paz, el solo con esas acciones me mantiene firme con la promesa que hice ante la tumba de Komui-nii-san, ya que soy egoísta y condenada._

"_**No seré feliz, hasta el día en que este mundo sea librado de la Oscuridad que el Conde ha creado, por eso aunque sufra y no pueda decirle lo que siento, espero que me espere, aunque suene egoísta y a la vez altruista, quiero que este mundo sea feliz antes que yo, solo espero que él me entienda"**_

_Es oficial, si este día es el final de la Guerra, este día le diré lo que hace mucho quise decirle, lo que en verdad siento por ti es una combinación descarada y dulce ya que creo que con el tiempo y mis sueños he conocido tu lado oscuro Neah y he logrado simpatizar y lograr un cariño irreconocible, aunque sea la ultimas vez que pueda estar cerda de ti...aunque nuestros destinos no sean los mismos, quiero decirle, voy a decirle. _

_Solo de pensar mi estomago se encuentra en un gran vacío, y aleteo de mariposas, mis lagrimas quieren salir sin control alguno, esto en verdad duele, y me hace feliz, pero duele mucho, el amor que tenemos y sentimos en de ¿verdad? Será aceptado y perdonado, en verdad me amas como en el pasado._

_La duda me está carcomiendo y eso en verdad me hace retroceder._

* * *

_Respiro hondo, me lleno de valor, tomo paso firme, camino hasta donde tu estas, tengo miedo el que me rechaces me aterra, pero he decidió que si las miradas valen mas que mil palabras, confesare lo que siento por ti, usando mi mirada y mi amor, solo espero que con esa mirada que mostrare pueda expresar ante ti lo que siento._

_Pero hace mucho que no nos miramos a los ojos han sido tres años. _

_Es irónico, sino es con la mirada que no muestro desde el día en que murió mi querido Hermano, él jamás sabrá lo que siento, solo espero que no sea tarde y el entienda lo que quiero decir, por que sé muy bien que me deje consumir por el miedo y la desolación de una promesa injusta para con los dos. _

_Te miro y simplemente eres irreal, el niño de hace cinco años hoy es todo un hombre noble y hermoso, cabe resaltar que perdió todo rastro de timidez y aire infantil para dejar paso a un hombre maduro y coqueto. Bien dicen que a el alumno se le pega las mañas de su maestro. _

_Todo rastro de inocencia en Allen se perdió, y al recordar ese hecho me hace flaquear y pensar que ya no me amas, pero aun espero que mi sentimiento pueda llegar a ti. _

_El día en que me entere de que saliste con el General Cross a satisfacer sus necesidades como hombres ese día quise morir, pero aun así entiendo que Allen no es como el General, lo sé, pero cuando llegaste con un aliento a alcohol y lápiz labial en tu camisa, una parte de mi pensó que era lo mejor y que no tenias la culpa ya que eres un hombre y es normal que necesite satisfacerte. _

_Recuerdo que esa fue la única noche que llore por ti, tu traición, todo se volvió monótono y normal para mí por que rompí los celos que tenia y decidí ese día de llamarte Allen-kun, para solo llamarte Walker, cuando empece a llamarte así tu rostro simplemente se quedo helado mirándome fijamente, como si no creyeras que era yo la que te llamara por tu apellido, y al final me diste una mirada triste y luego sonreíste en la comprensión del por que decidí llamarte de esa manera y luego nos tratamos como simples compañeros de peleas._

* * *

_Me arriesgare a decirlo sin importar el resultado. Solo estoy a 16 pasos de estar cerca de ti, te miro y me doy cuenta de que me estas mirando ¿expectante?, no lo se pero ya solo que da el todo o nada._

–Allen-kun –digo suavemente, _casi como un susurro inaudible, mientras tengo la mirada gacha, y espero a que mi cuerpo deje de templar ante su presencia. _

–Lenalee –susurras, _como si no creyeras que en verdad estuviese diciendo tu nombre como en los viejos tiempos. _

-Allen-kun, lo siento –digo, _mientras te miro con calidez, culpabilidad y amor._

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –me preguntas, _mientras acortas la distancia entre nosotros, eso me confirma que la timidez de tenias, la has dejado en el pasado, pero al llamarte como el los viejos tiempos siento que no hay diferencia con migo._

–Por todo, por no poder decirte lo que siento en el pasado, por no decir lo que me pasa en las noches, por no cumplir como una amiga, por no ayudarte y estar en tu momento de soledad, por no poder estar contigo en el futuro –digo, _mientras tomo impulso para abrazarte y al hacerlo me doy cuenta que al tocarnos __estas rígido, pero luego de un rato la tensión en tu cuerpo se desvanece lentamente, dejando un calor que anhelamos._

–Y también, por no decirte que te amo, hasta el día de hoy_ –lo digo mientras lloro lagrimas de arrepentimiento y contradicción, ya que se que es la despedida que no quiero dar, lo siento en mi ser y mi inocencia me llama, ya es la hora. _

_Me doy cuenta de que no me devuelves el abrazo, así que decido alejarme de tu cuerpo._

_ Suspiro internamente, y encaro tu mirada, al verla siento que quiero llorar mas lagrimas, ya que aunque llore toda una vida jamás derramare suficientes lagrimas para quedarme justo a ti, se dice que el amor es dulce, da completa felicidad y puede hacer que todo lo malo cambie. _

_Pero nadie sabe que es una de las etapas de sufrimiento necesario en la vida, es tan amargo, y doloroso, que quema mi corazón, el amar y no poder estar con la persona que amas es peor que morir en agonía, por que sabes que aunque no quieras lastimaras a otros, si al confesar lo que siento, lastimare a la persona que amo ¿será mejor callar?... no lo sé, ya que solo he derramado lagrimas por mi familia y la crueldad de este mundo. _

_Me alejo y me doy cuenta que la mirada cálida que tenias se ha perdido, ahora solo muestras una mirada que marca incredulidad y temor. Solo con ver tu respuesta te doy la espalda para correr y seguir llorando las lagrimas que se encierran en mi, antes de que pudiese dar mi cuarto paso ciento que te aferras fuertemente de mi cadera y no me permites seguir en mi escape, me jalas hasta que mi cabeza choca con tu pecho._

_El silencio es extenuante y ciento que tu aura cambia por completo. _

–Por fin has decidido decirlo, verdad –dijiste con calma, _pero_ t_u voz sonaba relajada y ronca, como si estuvieses aliviado, y cambiado sonaba diferente. _

–Lo siento –_susurro sin dejar que veas mi rostro cansado y feliz_. –Pero lo prometí –digo, _mientras me relajo en tus brazos. _

–Lo sé, sé la promesa que le hiciste a Komui-san, y te entiendo, solo me hubiese gustado que en el momento en que te dije lo que siento me hubieras dejado ver tus ojos –dijiste, _mientras me movías hasta ponerme frente a ti. _

_Al escuchar que entendías lo que hice, simplemente mi cuerpo temblaba de la felicidad, de saber que me esperabas, solo tu y él son capaces de hacerme reaccionar de esta manera, entiendo y ya veo. _

–Lenalee, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar me hace querer pedirte perdón por toda lágrima que derramas –dijiste, _mientras limpiabas el rastro de mis lagrimas, aun así mantuve mis ojos cerrados por miedo a saber que todo esto no es real, de saber que el tu del que me enamore no esta y solo este el otro tú del que tengo confusión. _

–Te amo y eso jamás cambiara, el día de hoy por fin todo acabara y estaremos juntos te lo prometo –dijiste, _mientras me acercabas lentamente hasta tu pecho para cerrar toda distancia entre los dos. _

–Pero dime por qué no estaremos juntos en el futuro –_susurra en mi oreja derecha haciendo que descargas eléctricas pasen por mi cuerpo al sentir tu aliento tan cerca, haciendo que confirme toda sospecha de quien eres. _

–Por que se que no estaremos juntos cuando el Conde muera –digo, _mientras muestro mi mirada a él, en el momento en que miro tu rostro me doy cuenta que tus ojos tiene un pequeño destello de dorado, sabía que él estaría presente pero no pensé que el seria el que estuviera haciéndome esas preguntas, es lamentable pero a la vez agradable. _

_sin permitirle continuar, decido armarme de valor y encararlo sin miedo y con decisión ya que creo que lo que siento por los dos debe de nombrarse. _

–Neah, Allen no me ama verdad, es por eso que eres tu el que dice estas palabras –digo, _mientras siento una vez más que él se tensiona al escuchar mi acusación. _

_De inmediato el corre su mirada lejos de mí, haciendo que confirmando toda mi sospecha, del que está hablando conmigo no es Allen sino el Noé de la destrucción y quizás la única persona con la cual hablare. _

_Sonrió tristemente, mientras aprieto una vez más su cuerpo junto al mío en un abrazo de despedida y final, es egoísta de mi pero solo por esta vez quiero estar cerca y memorizar el calor de que desprendes, solo por una vez quiero imaginar que esta guerra solo es un sueño, que todo lo que está pasando solo es una cruel pesadilla y que la persona de la cual me aferro sienta afecto y amor por mí._

–No te fuerces a hacer esto –digo, _haciendo que el lado oscuro de él me mire con curiosidad en mis palabras._

–Este es el inicio del final –susurro, _mientras preparo mis Dark Boots, están en el limite de supresión, y al sentir la presencia de mi inocencia de inmediato te apartas de mí. Haciendo que una sonrisa triste aparezca en mi rostro una vez mas. _

–Neah, dile a Allen que en verdad lo amo, y que me perdone por no decirle que este es mi adiós para él –digo, _mientras me acerco peligrosamente a él. Y sin medir cortesías y permitir que se aleje le doy un beso a el Noé que me arrebato la posibilidad de darle mi primer beso al chico del que me enamore. _

_Al tocar sus labios siento el frió de besar a algo sin vida y amor, la sensación es tan vacía y a la vez tan gratificante, por qué se que aunque no sea él al que le estoy dando este casto e inexperto beso, me recordara con este pequeño contacto en el futuro, por qué sé que él no me olvidara, al menos ciento que este es el mejor adiós que le podre dar, a los dos, solo me gustaría escuchar un Te amo de él, y no un Te amo de Neah, ya que se lo que es el amor que Neah me ofrece es para pedirme perdón de lo que paso hace años. _

_AL separa mis labios de los de ellos, por primera vez en lo poco que conozco a los dos, me doy cuenta de que tanto Allen como Neah están presentes ante mis ojos ya que uno de sus ojos son de color plata y el otro de oro, lo único irónico de este hecho es que un gran sonrojo está presente en su hermoso rostro, haciéndome dudar de si yo soy la que le robe su inocencia. Como me gustaría reírme de esta momento. _

Este es el Adiós,… Allen…, Neah, sonara extraño pero no tengo miedo de decir que los amo a los dos –digo, _mientras me alejo unos pasos de las personas que más amo, y su contraparte que más he temido hasta el día de hoy, ya que ellos son un solo ser, hoy el día del fin, me di cuenta que los dos estando en un mismo cuerpo y son las personas que amo y por la cual luchare hasta mi propio fin. _

–Inocencia Actívate. -_pronuncio las palabras malditas para alguien que esta maldito._

_Al decir estas palabras me condeno a un adiós definitivo, ya he cumplido con decir lo que siento a la persona que más Amo, con el único precio de decirle adiós a todo lo que conozco._

* * *

–Neah, yo seré la que mate al Conde, con el único precio de perder mi vida en esa pelea, solo espero que se mantengan firme contra los otros Noés y Akumas, mientras cumplo con mi misión como la condenada por Dios –digo, _haciendo que su rostro se contraiga en desconcierto y la desaprobación de mis palabras._

–Que es lo que dices Lenalee, si el Conde ha de morir será por mis manos, por las manos de Allen y mías, todo estará bien lo que siento por ti no es mentira, solo…-_no dejo que termine ya que le miro fijamente y me doy cuenta que mi mirada esta hablando a través del alma, dándole a entender que no hay escapatoria para mí. _

–Neah, deseare poder estar en un futuro en el que el mundo esté libre del terror y el caos,...donde algún día podamos reunirnos todos juntos, y mostrar con la mirada lo que con nuestras palabras no logramos decir, por favor dile a Allen que me perdone por ser egoísta, y tu perdóname por ser inocente. –digo, _mientras le doy la espalda y sigo el cruel destino que me toco actuar. _

_Es lo único que deseo que espero me sea concedido, es poder verlos algún día, en un futuro donde todos podremos estar juntos sin temor._

* * *

Bien solo me queda decir que este Oneshot fue un desliz, pero aun así me gusto, esto lo dedico a mi retraso con mi Primer Fic, ya que la Universidad me esta exigiendo mas tiempo y no he logrado enfocarme en mi amad Fic...solo espero que me esperen y Nos vemos...

Sempai gracias por decirme que lo re editara, estaba horrible como lo publique...GRACIAS *w* El día de hoy lo he re-re editado aun tenia errores ¬¬ me falta mucho para mejorar *suspiro*

¿Review?


End file.
